Saving Grace: The Secret Lives of Librarians
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: The sequel to Glimmer of Hope: The Secret Lives of Librarians. This is Alice's story and it is not pretty. We start off with a young Alice but soon she will grow and meet the man that will save her from herself and hopefully from her family.
1. Prologue

_**Saving Grace:**_

_**The Secret Lives of Librarians**_

**A/N: I told you guys I would post before the year was over. Now, we are entering Alice's story. It will be dark but you guys wanted to know Alice's past and now we will be entering it. There will be incest, racism, sexism and dark themes. **

**Prologue **

_Baby Girl_

_I know you are too young to understand this now but I want you to have a life outside of this town. I need you to get away from your father and brother. I'm not strong enough to leave this place otherwise we both would be going together. Just as I lived here I will die here, your father will make sure of that but that doesn't mean you have to follow in my footsteps._

_You are so smart, funny, and talented. You make me smile everyday and I want you to know that I love you more than my own life._

_So, I will tell you what my grandee said to me only now I'd wished I'd listened: I want you to become a strong, smart woman. No matter what they tell you, go to school every day. Look out for yourself and make something of yourself. Go to college! Be better than me, be better than us!_

_Please, Mary Alice, do what I ask not what I did. Keep these words safe and promise me you will keep this a secret, our secret. You will understand why I've asked this someday._

_I wish I could stay and protect you, baby girl, but I am too weak of woman and this is the only way I know to find peace._

_I made a promise to you on the day the doctor placed you in my arms that I would protect you the best I could. I just hope that one day you realize that I did try my best._

_I love you,_

_Mama_

The night would have ended in tears for Mary after re-reading her mama's letter for the ninth time in her life. She only had one chance a year to read it ever since she'd left. Mary knew once she found it that day in their special hiding place that she couldn't show her dad or brother. She reasoned that if her mama wanted them to see it than she wouldn't have left it where only she could find it? She was five then and could barely read. Her desperation to know her mama's last words motivated her to go to school and learn.

When Mary wasn't in school she got books from the library and attended afterschool reading programs. Her dad hated it, he'd said a woman's place is at home but she'd say _'I'm not a woman, I'm a girl.'_ Her brother would always say something smart like, '_not for long'_. Engaging in the written word lead her dream and want to experience more than just her four bedroom walls.

They live in a small town in Louisiana; it's not London or Paris even New Orleans but its home. All the daddies work and the mommies cook and clean. The brothers hung out while the sisters went to school and then home to help their mommies. Today is her big brother Eddie's birthday. He asked for a special present from her since he was turning eighteen and officially a man. Mary handmade her brother a bowl of clay so that he could keep all the smokes he sneaks in them. The look he gave her was off, he seemed mad but she thought, _'seriously I'm thirteen what did he expect.'_

After preparing and eating dinner, her daddy and Eddie left. Daddy said he was taking Eddie to a bar because _'Real mean know how to hold their liquor.'_ Reaching under the bed to place the worn letter back in its hiding place behind her bed, Mary heard tires approaching their trailer. Lights came in through the window as an engine cut-off, they were back from celebrating. She hopped up from underneath the bed, cutting off her side table lamp. Pulling the covers over her body, Mary shut her eyes faking sleep.

She heard the front door open and close as footsteps advanced towards her bedroom door. She could hear voices from behind it, "It's finally time for my present. I have been waiting so long." Mary was confused as she continued to listen, "Shut up boy and open the damn door" her father yelled.

Mary shifted to the other side of the bed as the door opened she usually tossed and turned during the night. The sheets were pulled to the bottom of the bed with her feet tangled in them. "Sugar Tits, are you awake? Come on and wake up for daddy."

Mary groaned for effect as her eyes blinked a few times from the dim lighting. She yawned without realizing that all of her movement had caused her nightgown to rise. "What's going on daddy?" as a look of confusion graced her angelic face. There stood her family gazing down at her. They were so tall: over six feet; they had to lift her up whenever they wanted to hug her which was rare. Affection wasn't something that was given freely in this house.

"Oh, it's time to give your brother his birthday present" said daddy as he began to take of his work boots.

"But I already gave Eddie his gift, Daddy" Mary said quietly. She didn't know what her father and brother had plan for her but from the look on their faces it would not be fun: at least not for her. They would sometimes make her do things she didn't want to like locking her in the closet and her women over. After the first few times it happened she began hiding books and a flashlight in there so she could escape to another world through her books.

"Oh, don't be stupid girl. I'd told ya I wanted my gift and now I've come to collect." Leaning over her Eddie grabbed Mary by the arm. She screamed from his severe grip. Her other hand connects with his face as a loud sound slices through the air.

Tending to his face he let loose her arm, "FUCK! Ya dumb-bitch! Why'd ya hit me?" He raises his hand to strike her but her father swoops in grabbing her instead. She didn't realize he was behind her, now.

"Damn it boy have I taught you nothing. Ya don't grab 'em by the arm it's too easy for 'em to fight back. Ya grab a bitch by the neck from behind. That way they won't kick ya. They be to business clawing at ya hands to play 'tention to anythang else ya doing."

"Da-dad-daddy," Mary struggles to breathe the words as they spill out harshly. "NO!" she yells as his hand descends down her front ripping the fabric of her nightgown. Displaying so openly her developing breast, she wants to cover herself but it was either fight to breathe or preserve modesty. Soon her version becomes hazy as her breathing begins to slow.

The last thing Mary could recalls was being placed on the bed as her brother's face came into view, "Don't be gentle, son. The bitch deserves it."

She opens her mouth to speak but all that comes out was a blood curdling scream as a piercing pain met her.


	2. Chapter 1: Corrupted

**Chapter 1**

**Corrupted **

The library was crowded as senior after senior rushed in and out to finish their term papers; Mary had completed hers weeks ago. The last thing left to complete before graduation was community service hours. She sat behind the librarian's desk filing paperwork and directing students to the limited research options. The hours dragged on slowly until Angela came.

Angela was one of ten African-American students at Hammond High Magnet School. She was smart, determined, and upfront. She was sent the principal's office often for her ability to 'not hold her tongue.' Ang had already been accepted to UC Berkeley and since she was the youngest in her family they had decided to move to California with her. 'Getting away from these redneck,' was her reasoning.

Angela and Mary are each other's only friend at school. However, Ang has never hung-out at Mary's home and vice versa. She has been invited countless times but since she isn't allowed to socialize outside of school: Mary has always declined. Her family didn't allow her time away from home. She always justified her father's concerns and agreed with them. She had wanted to get an afterschool job because it would look good on her college applications; but, her brother argued against it_, 'a woman's place is at home by her man's side. And if it ain't for the law you'd be home all time.' _Her brother and father do not know of Mary's desire to continue her education and she is afraid to tell them.

She had applied and been accepted to multiple schools. She had a P.O. Box set up in the next town so she wouldn't have to worry about anyone accidentally seeing and telling her father. Once a month Angela would take her to check it; it was hard to hold in her excitement once she got into her dream school. She was determined to listen to her mama and become an educated and self-sufficient woman.

She loved her family; she only wanted to make them proud of her. Mary's thirst for knowledge had driven a tiny wedge between her and her brother. After getting the final signature from the school librarian, Mary waved to Angela as she started her walk home. Thoughts ran through her mind of how she would tell them about going away to school. She had wanted to wait until the right time and tonight being Eddie's birthday was not one of them.

He was turning twenty-one which led Mary to rush home to make his dinner and birthday cake. She would have ask Ang for a ride but her father would have freaked out if a Black girl let alone anyone who wasn't white showed up on his doorstep. Her brother and father were discriminatory and she was raised to be as well. However, the more she learned of the world, the more she learned of respect, tolerance, and diversity. She loved Ang and she couldn't see how being friends with her was a bad thing.

She smiled because soon they would both be high school graduates come next week. Mary opened the screen door when hands grabbed her from bottom. The hands ascended from her waist quickly to her full D-cup breast. Mary moaned, "Damn, gu-rl it took ya long enough to get here." Eddie was rubbing her nipples as his hips jolted her inside. The door slammed behind them. Mary had become more than accustomed to both her daddy and Eddie's sexual needs. They explained that she was the woman of the house now that her mother was gone. And that meant she had certain duties to up hold such as feeding them, cleaning up after them, and fucking them.

"I need food, woman!" he yelled as she fall to the floor from being pushed too hard. Turning over onto her back Mary looked up at her older brother. At sixteen, she was well aware of his needs: bending to his will. In this house he was a prince and she was Cinderella, only made to serve. Her mind was locked into two men and she couldn't see anything wrong with being with them. Daddies were brothers and sisters were mothers in her town.

"Yes, I am making your favorite of course. It will be ready in a few hours" she moved to stand but her brother pushed her back down.

"No, no I want my gift first" her eyes moved to the open curtains, she wanted to get up and close them so badly but any move that she made that wasn't to unzip his pants would result in a 'love hit'. Love hits were only given to her when she didn't move fast enough for her brother and father's liking. They had learned quickly not to put them in visible places only in places that could be covered by her clothing.

'_I would never hurt that pretty face, sugar tits'_ was her daddy's response. She had overheard him telling Eddie that '_love taps or hits helped to keep the bitch in her place.'_ As of late they had stopped using her name and only called her one thing.

"Bitch, what are ya doing, daydreaming" Mary had been in her mind for too long. She flinched as Eddie raised his hand to strike her. With her eyes closed she waited but it never came, she stretched her ears to hear deciding to peak through one eye she saw that her daddy was home.

"What the fuck are you doing, boy?" he reached down to lift her. "I told you about messing with Sugar Tits" daddy was in a good mood.

Mary sighed while resting her head on his shoulder she faintly heard him whisper "Shed, later."

Eddie's face lifted into a smile, she had hoped that today would go smoothly. Whatever happens in the shed was completely off limits to her. She wondered what they did in there but never had the nerve to ask or see for herself. Eddie was always so happy and calm after leaving it that he didn't bother her for weeks. She loved the shed because the shed bought alone time and peace.

They finished up dinner pretty quickly. Clean up didn't take to longer for Mary as she rounded the corner into the living room stood Eddie. Strength and power radiated from his being, Mary assumed the wanted position; dropping to her knees she opened her mouth waiting to give Eddie his birthday present.

She was dress in her usual cooking and cleaning attire which was denim cheeky style shorts with a red bra underneath a mash cropped top. It was accompanied by black thigh highs and strappy clear high heels. They adored her in this style of dress. When it was originally presented to her, Mary cried for a week straight and refused to wear it which resulted in multiple trips to daddy's lap. Now, it seemed so natural and normal to be here now having her brother cock feed to her. Tonight was the night that she would embark on something new, something special for her brother on his birthday.

"That's right relax your throat, bitch. Take all my cock" he yelled at her while their dad sat on the couch watching them. Mary began to choke as he forced his penis down her throat. Saliva was dripping from her mouth, she tried to breath but she couldn't produce enough air into her lungs. As her eyes rolled back, her father stood up and walked towards them,

"DAMN, boy, you want to kill her. Pull back!" screamed Daddy as he hit Eddie upside the head.

"Shit, that hurt" said Eddie as he rubbed the back of his head. Mary continued to cough since it was hard to breathe air into her body; her throat vibrated from being stretched so forcefully. Daddy leaned down, placing her back on her feet, "It's time for sleep sugar tits. Eddie needs to head to the shed for his other present."

Sleep came easily that night for Mary she dreamed of a life full of wonder and beauty. She was awoken around midnight by loud noises coming from outside. Usually, she slept like a log but tonight she was buzzing with energy. Placing her robe on, she creped down the hallway hoping to not wake up anyone; which was surprising since the noise was so loud it vibrated the trailer.

She opened the back door peeking out when she realized that the sounds were coming from the shed. She realized that her father and Eddie were still inside even after this late hour. Mary walked barefoot through the soggy grass until she reached the door of the shed. Slowly turning the knob she was met by a sight that she didn't understand.

**…To Be Continued**

A/N: So, I said it was going to be dark. This chapter was basically finished a while ago but I hated how it flowed but we needed backstory. The rest of the story will be in present tense from now on. I hope you stay with me and the ride I will take you on.


End file.
